Cursed
by Mirraz
Summary: The blood... the living blood... It was consuming all light in a world that was already pitch black. This blood was known as love. It slaughtered many and now it was after her. She had escaped it twice, but this time it would swallow her whole if he let this living blood flow... if he loves her, it will be more than just the red of regret that would spill across the floor...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own anything! These charecters and settings belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Cursed

Chapter 1: Love and War

" InuTaisho, don't do this!" The maiden of the west whispered in a frightened way. She grasped her beloved's yukata sleeve and pulled the warlord close. Tears streamed down her face and hot breath escaped from her ajar mouth. Her fists tightened as the she gazed up at the western lord's beaten face. She couldn't allow him to fight those dangerous witches.

The warlord embraced her tighter like he would never let her go. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to protect her. The castle was ambshed on a most unfortunate evening. The maiden of the castle was everso close to birthing the warlord's child. And that night, she would bring forth an infant.

The maiden groaned and pulled back from InuTaisho's embrace. She wrapped her hands around her enlarged stomach and was brought to her knees from pain. The child wouldn't wait any longer; it had to be then.

" InuTaisho..., this child shalt not wait for the battle to die down." The inu maiden managed to gasp before fainting, falling painfully to the castle floor. The lord of the west widened his topaz eyes and quickly headed to her side.

The evil spell casters were out in the village, trying to break down the strong barrier that the inulord had cast apon the palace. They showed no mercy to anyone and slaughtered anything that was to get in their way. The warlord knew he wold have to fight them to keep his beloved out of harm's reach. She would have to bear the child alone.

The maiden of the west breathed heavilly and let out a scream in agony. Sweat trickled its way down her burning face, and plopped onto the cold floor of the castle halls. She saw her loved one shift into his true self before she passed out again, leaving the dog lord in a world of worry and determination. He had to end that battle before it could've been too late.

InuTaisho glided through the cold air and inhaled the frost and fog into the deepest corners of his senses. He had never battled witches and sorcerers before in his life, so he didn't know what the future had in store for him. He figured in the worst case scenario he cold die, but the inulord couldn't care less about his life..., as long as his beloved and their child survived.

The dog lord was caught by suprise, when a witch appeared out of thin air and shot a magical spell at his chest. The inyoukai acted speedilly and barely dodged the attack. The warlord bounded to the other side of the village and kept his guard. The dark mage had dissapeared before InuTaisho could fight back, so he had to stay on alert. He had to protect his maiden.

She shot open her tired eyes when another jolt of pain was sent up her body. The maiden of the castle heard the battle going on outside and closed her eyes tight. She wished the fight would end quickly. She couldn't stand th howls of the warlord for long. The woman hated to hear the sound of a war.

The dog youkai's ears flinched at the sound of movment behind him. He spun around quicky to face a strong aura of magic blasted directy at him. His maroon eyes widened as he dodged the attack, and leaped for the sky. The dark mage chased him through the damp air, shooting more blasts of evil power towards the inu lord. When the warord finally caught the witch off guard, he charged at her and crushed her in between his fangs, killing the first and weakest enemy. There were two more of them, and InuTaisho knew that both of them would be stronger..., much stronger...

The inu maiden was gasping for fresh air. She thought that she would die if another hour of labor countinued. That's when she heard the sound of an infant's cry...

The warlord had been wounded when a stripe of lightning zapped his chest. Electric sparks surrounded his body and he hunched over from the pain. He struck down his enemy and managed to kill the evil mage. The last witch was still alive, and before he could turn, he saw the last and most powerful sorcerer zoom past him and towards the palace. ` No, she's not safe..., ' The inu lord began to think when he heard the infant's cry, ` and neither is my child...'

She screamed when the witch crashed through the ceilling, and she held her newborn close ready for death. When the dark spellcaster spotted the infant, she smiled wickedly and glided for the youkai kneeling in the dark castle hall. The dog lady closed her eyes tight, and a hot tear flowed down her rosey cheek. The witch began to chant a spell when InuTaisho flew into the palace.

The sorcerer finished the chant before the inu lord could hack an attack at her. The dark mage fled to the window and launched a powerful web of dark magic at the family. The dog youkai blocked the attack with the Tensaiga and the witch watched it bounce across the walls, and hit an unexpected character...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyhting! These characters and settings belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

Cursed

Chapter Two: Crescent on his Forehead

The sorcerer finished the chant before the inulord could hack an attack at her. The dark mage fled to the window and launched a powerful web of dark magic at the family. The dog youkai blocked the attack with the Tensaiga and the witch watched it bounce across the walls and hit an unexpected character...

The demonic energy flew too fast for any eyes to be open before it could hit, but by the black glow around the newborn, they could tell that their child received the impact. Mourns filled the castle, but mourns of pain. Unlike the cries infants posessed, these cries were dark and sickening. InuTaisho growled at the sight and lunged toward the witch, grasping her neck.

" What...did you do?" The warlord hissed anger was clear to the witch and she smiled at it with grieving interest. He gripped her even tighter until blood trickled from her neckline and down InuTaisho's arm. She licked her lips in hunger for her own blood.

" Ohh...yes... Blood...blood!" She exposed her bare fangs and dug them deep into the dog lord's hand. He howled in agony, and ripped her jaws from him, throwing her against the wall. She crashed into the glass but did not fall through the window. The witch rolled violently onto the floor and stood, regaining strength quickly. Her green eyes twinkled with delight for so much power was in the spell she had cast apon their child.

The child, this time, did not cry, but screamed. The screech was loud and filled with grief and pain. Tears flowed down the baby's cheeks as he continued to scream. The moon shone brightly through the shattered window and its light gently brushed up at the newborn's face. He screeched once more, before tiny glints of moonlight appeared on his forehead. His forehead glew blue and shone so much until it was blinding to the eyes. And when the glow faded, a crescent moon appeared on the babe's head.

The witch cackled cheerfully and InuTaisho, overcome with rage, drew Sounga and cut through the spellcaster's body. The witch fell to her knees and smirked lightly before opening her mouth that leaked blood.

" Your child... will pay a heavy toll to me... He will fill your life with misery and woe...unless...you don't love him." The witch mumbled before collapsing onto the castle floor. The skies became bright again and all three witches had been defeated, but could InuTaisho have risked something even more precious to the him than his own life?

" Nonsense... Forget what the wretch had spoken! This child is the heir, and he shall never fill any life with misery." InuTaisho said holding up the babe. The infant opened his eyes and revealed them to the night sky. They were topaz and shining underneath the moonlit night, they looked like the treasure of the stars. InuTaisho, taunted by the words the sorceress spoke to him, was lowering his eyebrows, now fixed the his forehead. It was nonsense! This son would be the heir of the Western Lands and nothing less!

I

Demons crowded the busy streets of the village, all heading up the the castle. The heir had been born the night before and they all wanted to see their new prince or princess.

Soon, everyone was gathered at the courtyard, where they would get to see the heir. InuTaisho looked outside the balcony for a breif moment andshivered at the sight of it. The crowds were large and looked as though they spreaded for miles. He sighed and made his way to the enterance with the child in his arms.

" Yay! Mommy, mommy! Its here! The baby is here!" The childern of the village grasped their parents' hands and lead them to the crowd. The children thought that now that the child was born, that they would have a special bond with the heir, since it was a child like them. They pushed their way through the demons and looked up, waiting expectantly. There was silence for moments when InuTaisho appeared on the balcony.

Crowds cheered as InuTaisho raised the baby up for the village to see. People cried tears of joy and some practicly fainted at the wonderous sight of their new prince.

" His name will be after my father! His name will be Sesshomaru!" InuTaisho yelled in happiness. The audience screamed and some shouted the young heir's name. They finally had a prince!

Drinks and merriment was shared throughout the village that day, in celebration of the heir. InuTaisho, who was trying to write to the nearby wolf tribe, couldn't help but think about the witch's words. He scribble at the lat sentanc on the parchment and put his hands over his face in frustration.

" Ridiculous..." He murmured, heading back to his work.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything! These characters and settings belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

Cursed

Chapter 3: Wordless Pain

" Hush, child." Tsuyu cooed at the small child in her arms. The infant looked up from his tears and calmed, his cheeks still red from the heaving of breathy sobs. The demoness smiled at the young lord and gently craddled the babe in her warm arms. She swayed back and forth very gently and very slowly and sung a deep and whispered song as the infant began to doze. And as soon as he was fast asleep, she quietly laid him in his futon and carefully wrapped the sheets around him.

Tsuyu was a demoness of the monkey tribe in the north. She was an old woman who had dedicated her life to the lord and lady of the west. She had sold herself to the kingdom about a century ago, and was one of the very few that had witnessed the marrige of the western maiden and the great dog lord. She started as a maid that tended to the furnishings and old rooms that had no need to be in use. Tsuyu had continued this duty until a month ago, when the heir was born. Then, she'd been given the task of beeing the child's nanny.

The monkey demoness was tending to the nursery when the maiden of the castle entered the room. Tsuyu looked up from her work when she heard the soft snap of the sliding door.

" I've come to see my son." The western maiden stated firmly and strictly. Tsuyu bowed and rushed over to the futon at the other end of the bedchamber. Sesshomaru, sleeping soundly, lifted a hand weakly towards the nanny, as if he were stretching. The monkey demoness hurried back to the doorway, where the lady of the castle was waiting paitiently. When Tsuyu handed the maiden the infant, Sesshomaru's topaz eyes fluttered open ever so slowly. He yawned slightly, exposing a sharp fang that glinted in the sunlight.

" The young lord is simply adorable." The nanny said as the infant reached for its mother's neckalace. The maiden of the west looked scornfully apon her heir. She was slightly disturbed that the prince looked very much like herself, except with a disgusting crescent lying apon its forehead. ' Curse those wretched witches!' the western maiden thought with malice in her ambur eyes. What kind of curse did they cast apon him?

" I will take my leave." The dog madjesty announced with stone in her already cold voice. Tsuyu bowed once more before the maiden left the nursery. When the lady of the castle dissapeared behind the corner, the nanny gave a deep sigh. The poor young lord had been cursed by a powerful sorceress, and now fate was toying with the royal family every hour they do not know how to solve the riddle of the curse. The heir and the western lands would be in great peril if they didn't find out the remedy for the spell soon.

The dog maiden walked a calm ways out the corridoors until she reached the library. There, she would find the mage, and there, she would hopefully find out just what kind of curse Sesshomaru was under. It wasn't long before she found herself wandering through the maze of shelves and books, looking hopelessly around for that half-crazed mage. She ended up spotting him around the eleventh bookcase row, and greatfully strode up to the old man.

" Old mage, do you sense any evil in my son?" She gave him Sesshomaru, and the mage seemed fairly interested in the child. He lifted up the young lord and stared with widened eyes at the moon on the babe's head.

" Oh... This is the eternal curse..." The mage whispered darkly tracing a fingure along the marking on Sesshomaru's forehead. The maiden of the west was sent aback by the mage's words. Eternal curse couldn't be meant for any good. There was a moment of silence, when the mage motioned for the dog mistress to follow him deeper into the library. The maiden was hesitant for a minute and reluctatly started to tag alongside the mad man.

They came to a row that was seemingly the middle of the library. The old mage went franticly searching through the shelves, growing dissapointed that he could not find what he was looking for. He shot back for a moment, not seeing the right thing, untilhe caught sight of a big, thick book stuffed underneath the table for reading. He aggresively lunged for the book, and when he got to it he was rapidly flapping its pages, as if it were a dictionary. When he thought that he'd found the correct page he slided a long fingure nail down the enormous page, stopping it at a group of sentances written in the blood of daiyoukai.

" The eternal curse," the old mage began, " was a curse only known to those of pure innocence. It seeks you out on its own and lurks beneath your soul waiting to emerge. It will frighten you to ever feel or go near love again, because of the-" The old mage stopped reading. He was confused. The rest of the page was torn... It left them both in wordless pain. Now they could truly see that fate was toying with them, not letting them know what kind of danger the kingdom was in. Little did they know, that kismet played around with the curse a little more than they made it out to be...


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything! These characters and settings belong to Rumiko Takahasi! Well, mabey not Tsuyu and the eastern castle or any other things I decided to make up. Enjoy!

Cursed

Chapter 4: Something's Missing

The dog maiden sat stifly apon her throne, twirling her hair around with her fingure uneasily. It had been a month since the Eternal Curse was found in text and now she swared at kismet for tearing their kingdom's destiny in half. The page and which the curse's purpose was written apon was partly torn, as if the universe didn't want them to know what this dreadful spell was. ' Is the kingdom at risk? Is my son in peril? Will there be anyway to be rid of this powerful threat?' All of these thoughts rapidly swimmed in her panicing mind, and she thought that she would faint of it until she heard someone enter the room.

" Your highness! We bring tidings of joy!" The scribe yelled across the hall with a scroll in his hand. The maiden of the west almost screamed with pleasure. Had they found the meaning to this curse at long last? She ran up to the panting scribe, removing the scrolls from his hand as he showed them to her.

" Maiden, the scrolls are from the dog tribes of the east. They sent this message, anouncing that they know the missing pieces to this curse, m'lady!" He nearly chocked on the last sentance. The dog maiden caught her breath. She couldn't believe her ears! This news was so wonderful!

" We must contact our brotheren at once! Send word to our sister tribe and tell them that we will visit the east immediately!" The western maiden gasped, still looking at the parchment with her eyes trembling. The scribe bowed lowly and headed down the halls. The maidn nearly fell over from excitment. The kingdom could be saved!

II

It was dawn when the lord and lady of the west took their leave to the eastern tribes. The whole of the palace was there to watch them depart. The maiden glanced over her shoulder at Tsuyu nervously before transforming into a giant beast. The nanny had insured her that Sesshomaru would be in good hands during their leave to the east. But, the dog lady had become very attached to her dear puppy, that she couldn't stand a moment of the day without him. She was anxiously looking back at the monkey demoness when InuTaisho signaled their departure. She swallowed her nervousness and took off with her mate. The maiden had to protect her child now, even though she knew they'd be apart for a many couple moons.

They headed north first, attempting to avoid any humans on their journey. The last time they headed directly eastward, they ran into a village of demon slayers and were driven back from their destination for seven more moons. The dog demons now knew that the place was crawling with wretched slayers, and their dangerous villages, and that they had to take drastic precautions, risking nothing. Humans were a disgusting race and should have been dealt with ages ago in every daiyoukai's mind, and they never even thought twice about it.

The forest was wide with never ending swamps and marshes, and if one were to fall in them, they wouldn't be able to escape by air, because of the mighty demonic power that dwelled within the thick marshes. Some said that the power of the swamp was so strong, that it would slowly sap your body of all demonic strength, until you were nothing more than a purified pile of ash. Demons of the air never dared to land in those bogs, and it was probably the only thing the great daiyoukai race feared.

Afew hours had passed and the sun was at its highest, causing the two demons to burn horribly. The maiden of the west slowly tiltled her head downward, panting heavily in agony. It felt like fire was on top of their heads and the time went so slow, consuming their life in the slightest bits of torture fate could give them. Her pace became slower and she was flying with the current, giving in to the murdering heat. InuTaisho noticed the maiden's actions and glided closer to his mate, gently nuzzling her neck, somewhat telling her to keep going. The maiden smiled and mustered enough strength to fly faster. They kept soaring over forests until the sun began to set. When it did, they came in sight of the eastern castle.

Unlike the western palace, that was built in the sky, the eastern palace was built apon a high mountin. It was a old castle but was in good conditions. It was the oldest castle of the daiyoukai history, and it was beautiful. When they reached the eastern territory the clouds drifted gloomlily overhead and grew black, covering the stars. A drop of rain fell soon, and many more followed after it. And when it became a light sprinkle, it was quickly bucketing down, throwing down a ferocious strom. The crescent moon was shrouded in the black clouds...

It was no sooner when they reached the eastern gate, that they met up with the first eastern brother they'd seen in centuries. A guard dressed in fine warrior pelts was at the enterance.

" Hault! Who goes there?" The guard pointed spear at the warlord of the west. InuTaisho revaled himself into the dimming torchlight, and the guard let his weapon go to waist, and let them pass. An old lizard demon pulled back a lever and lifted the gates. InuTaisho and the maiden trudged through the enterance, their knees in the thick mud.

They walked into the city and the iron gate was slammed shut behind them. The rain tapped madly at their cloak hoods, and it soon began to hail. They met up with the lord and lady of the east in the middle of the courtyard, and the dog demons lead them into the palace. They heard the last scuffing of the ice outside before the heavy door was closed.

" Well, well, well. InuTaisho and InuYami-sama of the west, it's a pleasure to see you brother and sister." The demon of the east castle greeted against the faint sounds of lightning outside. The warlord of the west and the maiden of the west pushed back their cloak hoods to reveal the tips of pointed ears exposing themselves against wet locks of silver hair. The two parties exchanged bows, and quietly sat down on the wooden floor.

" We're hear to discuss the Eternal Curse." InuTaisho said, not a single fault in his words. The lord of the east reached into his sash and pulled out a very old and rotting scroll, which looked like it was torn from somwhere. InuYami's eyes widened at the sight of the worn parchment. Was it-the missing piece to the curse?

" As you can see brother and sister, we only possess half of the spell..." The eastern dog maiden said unrolling the parchment and placing it in the candlelight so that InuTaisho and InuYami could see it. InuTaisho then pulled out the spellbook from under his chest armor and put it on the floor in front of them. He opened the heavy book to the page with a torn corner.

" And we have the other half." InuTaisho said, sliding the book across the floor and towards the eastern rulers. The dog lord of the east looked down at the torn page with widened eyes. He hesitantly lifted the paper on the table and placed it on the missing corner of the book. With trembling hands he moved the parchment into the torn page and found it to be a perfect fit. There was a moment of silence before he began to slowly read the words of the Eternal Curse.

" The eternal curse was a curse only known to those of pure innocence. It seeks you out on its own and lurks beneath your soul waiting to emerge. It will frighten you to ever feel or go near love again, because of the horrible fate that's in store 'for your kingdom. It will be a life of famine and dissagreement. Fear shall dwell in your eyes unless you turn to ';the :east;:,`..." The lord stopped reading and everyone looked up from the parchment, begining to stare at eachother. It was as if the book was telling them to join forces.

" Famine? Dissagreement? Fear?" The eastern rulers stuttered at one another, for the curse had mentioned the ' east'. The lord and lady of the west were now panicing too. ' Unless you turn to the east,' InuYami thought. Mabey they mean that the western fortress would go into famine unless they seek help from the east. But, love? What did love have to do with famine and dissagreement? Would there be conflict between the east and west unless they love? But love what? Love eachother? Love war? Love pain? It was all very confusing and becoming even more of a riddle.

There was much agrument between the two sets of rulers as they tried to find the answer to this riddle. The wife of east thought that mabey the curse would spread throughout the daiyoukai tribe, until all would be ablitterated. While, in turn, her husband was concerned about famine. Also during the holes in the concept, InuYami and InuTaisho tried to reason why their child was cursed, and what trouble it would bring to the east. That's when the eastern lord stood for the floor triuphantly.

" I know what the curse is saying! It's only been used once, correct? In all history it's only been casted once. It was enchanted apon your son! It's the prophecy!"

" What prophecy?" Everyone asked the eastern dog lord. The king gasped out a breath of axiousness before talking again.

" To prevent famine from happening onto these lands,it was foretold that a dog demon, birthed of the west, and one-eyed cursed, was to join the east and the west together, by marrige to the eastern daughter. It all makes perfect sense now. Your son is specially cursed and will turn to the east so that we can prevent famine and confusion." The eastern lord almost spat out the last few words, and left everyone in awe. If there was a prophecy that Sesshomaru was destined to fullfill than fullfill it he shall!

Closing the book, with the missing page still in it, InuTaisho was now sure this prophecy the eastern ruler spoke of was true. It had to be... InuTaisho was very concerned for the kingdom and his heir, and wanted what was the best route for it, so, he figured that this was the path destiny was leading them through. It had to be the right one...

When everyone was fast asleep, InuYami crept out of her bed and snatched the spellbook. She, very silently, opened the book to the cursed page and stared at it. Was she the only one who noticed the strange semicolons and such at the end of the spell. It looked as though something had faded from the text. She thought that characters were suppose to go in those spaces with the colons and periods and dotting. Something was missing...

She put the spellbook back where it was found and sighed. Even if there was something missing, which was a doubt, it wouldn't change the text's concept. She rolled over in the sheets of her futon for almost and hour, before she fell into a forced and dreamless sleep... Something's Missing...


End file.
